ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetricity (Daniel 10)
Appearance Magnetricity is a magnetic robot alien. His torso is mechanical and looks similar to most robots. Magnetricity has a tail that is made of a lightning bolts attached to his torso. Also his head is a sphere with two purple magnets on the side with units in the colors of blue and red, which hovers on magnetism over his torso. He has two magnetic poles the same color as his magnets on his cheeks, a purple screw on his head and two other heads for arms that also hover with magnetism, the heads look exactly like the first head except upside down and without the screw and poles. Finally he has one large green eye on each head with one pupil in the middle which resembles a half of a circle. The DNAtrix symbol is on his chest. Powers & Abilities Magnetricity has the ability to use magnetism from his magnets which can pull or push bojects with magnetic properties. He can fire powerful magnetic waves that can lift up a freight train. The magnetic waves Magnetricity emits a extremely powerful and can cause electronics in the vicinity to malfunction. He can use his magnetic manipulation is several different ways: planetary, lunar, solar, star, magnetosphere, electric current, ferromagnetism, etc. He can generate magnetic fields which can protect him or use as a weapon. The magnetism can disrupt the aurora borealis but this is dangerous because Magnetricity might overload with all that magnetic disturbance. Finally he can emit radio waves that disrupt electronics and with enough power can create a magnetic storm by releasing super strong electro-magnetic waves. Magnetricity can create powerful disturbances in the geo-magnetic waves rendering electronics unresponsive. Magnetricity can also project, control, redirect, and absorb electricity. Magnetricity fires his electricity from his magnets which so powerful that it can reduce a powerful building to rubble and metal to anti-matter. He can absorb great amounts of electricity which can redirect on how powerful his electricity is. The magnetic units contain powerful electrons which gain more power the more electricity he absorbs. The electricity can change colors depending on how powerful it is: yellow for normal, blue for medium, green for high and purple for super high. Magnetricity also can go high voltage which he can discharge the lightning bolts to go in different directions making him able to strike more than one enemy. Magnetricity can also surround him self in electricity and fire powerful jolts of lightning, he can also fire electric orbs, can create a lightning storm and an electric shock wave. Magnetricity has great amount of strength despite not having any arms, the magnets act as sturdy fingers to help him lift heavy objects like a boulder. He also has great durability being made of steel able to take a multitude of damage. Finally Magnetricity can go super fast and can have great acceleration with his lightning bolts tail because the electrons increase his speed the more electricity they contain. Also being a robot can help Magnetricity control the technology. He can hack into any technology with little effort and can build anything out of technology like droids which he has full command over. Magnetricity can shape-shift any part of his body into any kind of tech like his left head or magnet into a laser cannon or his body into a lightning holster. He is Daniel's most intelligent alien out of his original 10. Being a robot making him able to solve an equation any experiment despite the level. To help solve any problem Magnetricity mentally anazlyzes the problem and tries to figure out the best solution. Magnetricity can survive in space having his own oxygen tank and doesn't necessarily needing air to survive being a robot. He can also levitate using magnetic waves. Magnetricity can control gravity but limitted able to control the gravity fields of objects. Weaknesses Magnetricity's main weaknesses is any earth based life form because his electric attacks won't affect it, unless exposed to water. Magnetricity is also weak to earthquakes and fissures as they throw of him is concentration on his abilities, unless he senses the earthquakes using seismic activity sensing technology. Magnetricity might overload when creating a magnetic storm or when he is being disrupted by super strong magnetic waves or when his electrons contain too much electricity and can't release it. Finally if he discharges electricity when his allies are near they might get shocked by the electric shocks. Appearances The Watch! (First Appearance) Hunted Phil Goes to Super Slushie Mrs. Miss-I (main alien of this episode, accidental transformation) Number Ten Busted Wicked Double Trouble (used by Daniel and Fingo) The Cyborg Fire & Ice Trivia *Magnetricity is based off Magneton's favorite Pokemon Magneton and one of Magneton's favorite Skylanders Magna Charge. *In Ben 10 Alien Force Magnetricity would be like Swampfire, being the first alien Daniel transformed into in this series, and like Brainstorm and Lodestar, because Brainstorm has electric powers and a high intellect and Lodestar because he has magnetic powers. *According to Magneton Magnetricity's home world is surrounded by a powerful electro-magnetic storm. *Miss-I (Yobite's daughter) fell in love with Magnetricity meaning Yobite's species often can be in love with Magnetisapiens. *Magnetricity is one of Daniel Deoxyribo's favorite aliens. *Magnetricity is the first alien Daniel ever transformed into. Gallery